Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Watching from afar as your best friend falls in love with another woman is terrible and heartbreaking. Standing aside as he becomes happier and happier is good but when it isn't with you, it hurts. Andy is no stranger to this pain. OFC/Rick Grimes, Walking Dead AU


**Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love**

**Summary: Watching from afar as your best friend falls in love with another woman is terrible and heartbreaking. Standing aside as he becomes happier and happier is good but when it isn't with you, it hurts. Andy is no stranger to this pain. OFC/Rick Grimes, Walking Dead AU **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead nor will I ever. I just want to play. I do however own Andy— she's all mine! **

**~x~**

**WARNING: A LOT OF FEELS **

_~Age Six~_

The first time Andy ran into _him_, she was six years old. She was having a terrible day because some boy had put gum into her golden blonde hair and then spit into her face making the girl want to cry. Andy had run onto the other side of the playground to her favorite teacher, a kind older woman by the name of Mrs. Hudson and begged her to do something. Mrs. Hudson said she couldn't, seeing as she hadn't seen it happen.

Unhappy now, Andy sat near the step. A young boy with wavy curly brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes walked over towards her. Andy being Andy narrowed her eyes. "Come over here to put more gum in my hair and to spit some more in my face?" She asked bitterly.

She knew the boy. He hung out with Shane Walsh; the boy who had hurt her. He looked regretful. "I told Shane to stop it and told him it wasn't cool. You didn't do anything to deserve that." He said, "May I sit here with you?"

She thought about it before saying, "Fine."

He sat. "I'm Rick, Rick Grimes by the way." Rick said turning to look at the red eyed six year old girl.

Andy's green eyes sparkle a little. "Antonia Valentine, but most people call me Andy."

Rick grinned brightly at her. "Antonia seems like a funny name,"

"So is Grimes. It sounds like germs!" Andy giggled. Rick laughed and so began a friendship.

_~Age Nine~_

Grade Four was Andy's least favorite school year. She sat beside Rick in class, but also had Shane on the other side of her. She disliked Shane— he was annoying and always believed every girl liked him. Andy was sitting in her desk when during math class; a note was passed to Rick. Curiously, both children looked at the note. It was from Sammie Eaten— a beautiful young girl and one of the older ones. Andy herself was still nine well Rick had already turned ten. He was an older boy— no a man in Andy's eyes.

Rick stood about the same height as Andy, with his curly brown hair shortened and reached his ears; his eyes had become wiser and lost some of that spark but he was happy. Andy herself was a little tom boy with her blonde curls short and reached her shoulders; her green eyes had this hint of mischief. She was just another one of the guys.

However, that day, Andy felt something truly female. Jealousy. Rick had gotten the note from Sammie and it had a small message in messy hand writing of,

_Do you like-like me? Check yes or no. –Sammie _

The blonde girl glared at the piece of paper and her eyes hardened further when Rick checked 'yes'. Andy couldn't believe it! Andy never thought about liking Rick— he was her best friend and she was his. When the bell rang, Andy rushed out of the room as quickly as she could, leaving behind Rick going to take to his new girlfriend.

_~Age Thirteen~ _

Rick had been off and on with his girlfriend Sammie but they kept breaking up over stupid things. It was either; they didn't spend enough time together, they liked somebody else or they spent too much time together. Andy stood by her friend through all of it. From age nine, Andy knew Rick was it for her. She had fallen in love with him when she was six and he had thrown a punch at Shane for telling Andy she was supposed to be a girl not a boy.

Andy had always been drawn in by Rick's sweet voice and chocolate color eyes. But everything fell apart when Rick dated Sammie. Rick liked Sammie.

When she turned thirteen, she was done with being hurt. She was done with being left behind and unwanted. Andy wanted to be Rick's special someone!

She walked towards Rick's house, (Rick actually lived right door to Andy) Rick's mom answering the door. "Hello Mrs. Grimes! Is Rick home?" Andy asked, smiling up at the older woman.

Mrs. Grimes had always adored Andy. "Why yes he is! He's up in his room; shall I get some cookies and milk for you dear?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'd love it," She went inside and went towards Rick's room. She knocked and opened the door only to find Rick making out with another girl— not even Sammie. It was Lori, the girl Andy hated because Lori made her feel unwanted, ugly and stupid. Andy stared into the room, her eyes wide and her heart snapping in her chest.

_Rick? _Was the only thing going through her head… Lori looked up from Rick who also looked, thinking it was Mrs. Grimes only to find Andy. The two stare at each other well Lori looked back at Rick. Rick stared at Andy. Andy stared at Rick before she turned and rushed away. The sorrow was suffocating her. Thoughts were running through her head but she couldn't think.

"Andy!"

She didn't look behind back at the boy she had fallen in love with. She ran home and stayed in her room for three days. When she did come out of her room, she found out Lori was Rick's girlfriend and that she may be moving away.

Andy told Rick the day after, in their favorite spot behind his house under their tree. "Mum thinks we're moving," Andy said out of the blue.

"What?" Rick asked, turning to look at her, "Where?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, "Into the city. Maybe somewhere else, I'm not sure. Mum needs new work….but that doesn't seem right. I think they're going to break up Rick…I think my parents don't love each other anymore." She broke down crying. It was because of seeing Rick kiss another girl, that she may be moving away and that her parents were more than likely breaking up. Rick held her in his arms and he told her everything would work out.

In the end, Andy and her mom moved away, leaving behind Rick, her dad, Mrs. Grimes and her whole world. It should have been refreshing! She was getting away…but Andy felt like she was missing apart of who she was.

_~Age Seventeen~ _

Four years later. That was how long it took before Andy returned back to her hometown. And it was only because her mother had passed away in a car crash. As she stood in the doorway of her old house, Andy remembered everything: running around as a six-year-old with Rick; talking to her mom about making cupcakes; having her surprise birthday party and getting a kiss on the cheek from Rick… everything. It was overwhelming.

As she ventured into the house, hearing old ghosts… She had tried to block out the ghosts with her music (_Shouldn't Come Back _by Demi Lovato) but it wasn't working very well.

_Maybe you shouldn't come back;  
>maybe you shouldn't come back to me.<br>Tired of being so sad…  
>Tired of getting so mad, baby<em>

"Andy," She turned and found her dad standing there, glazing at the girl who he remembered as an awkward young teenage girl who had no clue who she was. Now, stood a young woman who knew she was and who liked it. "God you've grown up so much…"

"Yeah I have," Andy said looking at her father, "I had to of. I mean, who was going to look after mum as she grieved over loosing the love of her life to some woman down the street?"

Her father cringed. "I didn't think—"

"Of course you didn't think!" Andy had two men who had been her life who did pretty much the same thing. One just didn't belong to her in the sense she wanted him to. "You didn't think about what would happen! What it would do to mom! What it DID to mom!"

The teen took her stuff and went up to her old room, without looking back.

…..

Andy had grown. She had filled out as a woman. Her curly blonde hair was longer (reached her shoulders), more tamed though; her green eyes were darker, wiser yet sadder; her over sized lips finally went with her face; her breasts had grown and reached a 36DD; her hips were wide and her legs went on forever. Andy was still as pale as ever but very cute.

She had decided to go to the library to get away from her dad and his girlfriend she had been forced to meet last night. Tracy Dean— the woman from down the street.

As she entered, she ran right into somebody trying to leave. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry!"

Andy looked up and found herself staring into brown eyes; her favorite shade of brown actually. Rick Grimes. They stared at each other.

"Have we met before?" Rick whispered.

Andy felt her mouth hanging open. "R-Rick?" she whispered.

"Yeah….?" Whispered Rick.

"It's me! Andy Valentine!"

Rick then was smiling and so was Andy. They hugged like they had never been a part— like there had never been a Sammie or Lori between them.

"Andy!"

"Rick!"

They shouted together. "Rick?"

The two friends pulled back, finding another grown up woman. Lori. "Lori…you remember Andy right?" Rick said grinning.

Andy's face fell. Lori looked at Andy with a look of disgust. "Bubble-gum hair Andy right?" Lori said knowing it would hurt Andy. Rick frowned and was about to say more but Lori looked into his eyes. "Come on Rick, we were heading to your house remember?"

Rick sighed but nodded. Andy knew he was about to invite her before she shook her head. "It's fine Rick, go on." She smiled weakly before turning and going inside of the library without looking back.

….

It barely felt like any time had passed between the two friends, they were best friends. Andy and her dad had been invited over for dinner by Mrs. Grimes so there they sat, eating food listening to Mrs. Grimes.

Mrs. Grimes couldn't stop talking about how much things had changed, how Rick had changed once Andy had moved away. The topic of why she had moved back had come up, but Andy decided she didn't want to talk about it. Her dad had a guilty look in his eyes. His girlfriend Tracy had to work late so Andy didn't have to deal with her.

"So Andy, how is school for you? Excited to go back to the same school as Rick here?" Mrs. Grimes asked, smiling brightly beside her husband.

"Mom!" Rick hissed.

Andy blinked before shrugging. "I guess, I don't know…I barely know this Rick. He's…different." She mused softly. Everyone had been rooting for them to get together. However it had never happened. Not because she had a boyfriend but because Rick always had a girlfriend. "Why? Are you excited Rick?" She asked.

Rick chuckled, "Of course I am! I've missed my best friend."

She wasn't sure why, but it stun. Andy would only ever be his best friend, the girl he had grown up with. "I missed you too."

She wished it was so simple.

….

The first day of school was hell. Andy had every class with Rick thankfully, but she was also in every class with Lori besides math. Lori had taken stupid math because she sucked but Andy and Rick were in advanced. Andy could tell Lori hated her— she didn't try to hide the fact that she did. Lori felt threatened and Andy couldn't do anything.

At the moment, Andy was heading towards where Rick had told her to meet him. As she was walking, she seen Lori at the end of the hallway, and she was with Rick. It looked like they were having a mini fight before it ended with them, walking away from each other. Andy, being worried for Rick's sake, hurried up to talk to her best friend.

"What happened Rick?" She asked.

"You saw that huh?" Rick asked, looking ashamed. He ran his fingers through his hair and Andy couldn't help but want to too. "Lori told me she didn't want me hanging out with you. She said it was either you or her. I told her I couldn't choose— you're both so important to me. And then she accursed me for cheating! Can you believe it? I would never cheat on her! God! And she said I was into you! Like I could be— you're my best friend!"

It was like a shot to the heart. She could feel her stomach beginning to turn. _She said I was into you! Like I could be! _It rang through her head a few times. She forced a laugh out but it was weak, useless. "That's so stupid! Why would you be into me? I mean, we're too different!"

Rick agreed.

But Andy knew what she had to do. Lori made him happy. She took hold of Rick's hand. "Rick, you should go after her. Tell her you love her because I can tell you do. I…I know it'll hurt at first, but we've been apart for so long, it won't change much, okay? I'll even switch my classes." She kissed Rick's cheek before she walked away. Rick did not go after her like she wanted deep down. Instead, he went after Lori…

...

By the time Andy had turned eighteen, she was completely alone. She drank and spent her time in the wrong crowds. She made sure she didn't run into Rick or gave him the chance to try and talk to her. They could never be.

Her dad worried. Her teachers frowned upon her choices. But most of all….Andy regretted everything. She hated herself.

She seen the way Lori and Rick loved each other. They fought sure, but the end of the day, they loved each other. And from what Andy had found out, Lori may just be pregnant with Rick's baby.

Andy had always wanted to be with Rick in that sense, to be his only. For him to be her first.

God, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet!

The blonde sat inside her house, on her bed drinking some wine she had stolen from her dad and Tracy. Ugh! She hated Tracy so much! Tracy had moved in a few months back, Tracy always complained about Andy, saying the girl should get a job; that she should get out of the house more and somehow even if Andy was a virgin, she was some kind of slut.

She gulped down some more burning liquid. "So much for being a slut," She said to herself as she paused, swallowing another load. "I'm a virgin you bitch!"

Tracy and Andy's dad were away on a small get away, leaving Andy by her. She always got the drunkest when she was alone. She broke down crying because emotions were eating her up inside. She could only think about the fact that Rick must not want her anymore.

So that was why, when she heard tapping on her window, Andy was confused. She stumbled towards the window and looked out; there standing on her lawn was Rick Grimes. "Rick?" she slurred.

She opened the window.

"Look out I'm coming in!" Rick climbed up and into her window. He panted slightly and looked into her eyes. "Andy…what's that smell?"

"What smell?" She slurred trying to hide the fact that she was drunk.

"You're drinking!" Rick gasped slightly and took the bottle, "What are you doing drinking!?"

Andy sighed heavily, pouting. "I'm sick of hurting! I'm sick of being second best! With my dad…with my friends…with _you!_"

"How are you second best with me?" Rick asked, confused.

Tears pooled in Andy's eyes. "I'm not Lori! I'm not Sammie! Dammit, I'm not even _Shane_!" She sobbed, her words still slurring slightly. "I'm second best to everyone!"

"That isn't true," Rick said quietly.

"Then WHY am I always hurting?! Why didn't you come running after me!?" She yelled. "Why after so many years, have I never been the girl to hold your hand!? Why haven't I been the one you love!?"

Rick's mouth fell open.

"Why don't you love me Rick!?" Andy yelled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and her green eyes, they were completely broken. "Why wasn't I ever good enough!?"

He was about to say something— anything but nothing came to him. Andy sobbed and fell into his arms. "Why? Just _why?_"

"You never told me you felt like that," Rick finally whispered.

She looked up, "I-I always thought I did…I-I love you Rick Grimes…you're my best friend, m-my other half…y-you've been _it _f-for me since w-we were six…"

"Really?" his voice was soft.

She nodded. "I-I didn't know I-I loved y-you till I-I was nine…"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too Andy…but I'm with Lo—"

"Don't say her name!" Andy cried out, looking up at him. "I can't handle it!"

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. "Shh, I won't."

He sighed. She buried her face further into his chest.

"Andy, you deserve so much…I can't give it all to you, you know. I'm with _she-who-shall-not-be-named_. And I know it's wrong to want you to, but I want you to not move on, but you gotta. You gotta move on Andy. You're a wonderful woman. Loyal, beautiful, sweet…everything a man could want. I just want you to be happy." Rick whispered to her.

Andy and Rick locked eyes. Without even thinking, they leaned in and locked lips. For the first time in a long time, Andy for once, felt alive.

_~Age Nineteen~_

After that night they kissed, Andy had worked harder than ever. She acted as if it never happened and neither did Rick. They were friends. _Just _friends!

But she thought about it a lot. Rick was a beautiful kisser. Since it was summer time, Andy was working on saving up some good cash for her following school year— she hadn't seen Rick for a few months, he had been too busy with his school work, job and his girlfriend. They called but it became fewer and fewer in between….

Andy at the moment was returning from a long shift when she seen her mail. She picked it up when she noticed a messy handwriting on an envelope. She opened it.

_Your presence is requested to the holy matrimony of  
>Rick Grimes and Lori Callies<em>

She didn't read anymore. Rick and Lori were getting married. It was finally happening… She always had this dying hope that in the end, Rick would choose her. But…she guessed not.

She decided to go, only because Rick would want her there. She was his "groom's men" or "breast-man" as she liked to call herself. She couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous that it was Lori walking down towards Rick instead of her.

_~Age Twenty~_

Andy did everything not to fall back into the bottle— she knew Rick hated it when she did. She had moved further away, was in her second year of college. She was becoming a doctor.

She wanted to help children. Andy had decided to come home because Rick wanted her to. She always did everything he wanted her to do.

He even offered her a room to stay in; she just had to get her ass down there. So there she stood, in front of Rick's house. She opened it and found Rick, grinning widely.

"It happened!"

"What did?" Andy asked confused.

Rick pulled her inside, grabbing her stuff as he did and pulling her into the living room. There sat Lori, who held a small baby in her arms. It shattered Andy's world completely. Rick and Lori had had a baby— baby Carl as she later learned.

"I wanted you to be the Godfather," Rick began smiling. "Lori wanted to pick the Godmother and I get godfathers are usually—"

"Yes." Andy interrupted. "I'd love to."

Andy took Baby Carl into her arms, and he fit perfectly. Carl stared up into her eyes and Andy stared down at him. "Hi there…I'm Andy… I'll always protect you, okay Carl? Ain't nobody gonna hurt you. You're my little man…okay?" She kissed his forehead. And from then on, Carl Grimes and his father had her wrapped around their fingers.

She hated every minute of it…but she couldn't help but love it too.

_~Age Twenty-Three~_

Andy had returned home for Christmas holidays, she rarely visited her dad because he had married Tracy and had moved far away. Andy usually came home to Rick and his family. Rick had finished college, he was a cop now. And Andy was proud. He had always wanted to be one.

"Auntie Andy!"

Andy knelt down and opened her arms, the snow falling behind her as she grinned. A young two-year-old Carl rushed towards her. Even if she rarely was home, Andy couldn't help but make sure Carl knew who she was. Carl loved her and she him. Rick appeared, looking worn but happy.

Another fight, Andy was sure.

"Why hello there sweetie! How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew!" giggled the toddler. Andy rolled her eyes and tickled him. "Stop! Pwease Auntie!"

Only after she had tickled him well, she set him down. Carl rushed off to go find some toys, and Andy was alone with Rick. "Another fight, huh?" She mused.

Rick rolled his eyes. "After so many years, you can still read me like a book."

"I've always been able to do it," Andy joked weakly. "So what happened?"

Rick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Lori left Carl alone for an hour and he got into some of her makeup. She yelled at him terribly, and he barely did anything wrong. God…she's so moody lately."

A thought hit Andy. Was Lori pregnant again? "Should I be expecting a niece or nephew?"

"God no," Rick laughed forcefully, "We haven't done that in a long time. Oh god, why did I tell you that?"

Andy hit him in the shoulder, "I'm your best friend! Now, can I come inside?"

….

Christmas dinner was tense. Later that night, after Lori went to bed and put Carl also to bed, Rick and Andy had some time alone. It was awkward at first before they began to talk. It was like no time had passed since they had been last together.

"So any boyfriends I should be looking out for?" Rick teased.

Her face fell. Andy had in fact, had had no boyfriends— or girlfriends. She had been single, still waiting for Rick to come to his senses, take Carl and be hers. She shook her head. "No,"

Rick said he was sorry.

"It isn't your fault. I'm the one who can't get a boyfriend."

Rick took her hand. "Someday soon, okay?"

"Maybe,"

But truly, going through her head, _no. There will never be anyone. No other man is YOU. _

_~Age Twenty-Seven~_

Andy finished med-school. Rick, Carl, Mrs. Grimes and even his dad showed up to wish her luck. Andy had been asked to join the hospital force right away. She was now a nurse.

AND, she was at the top of her class.

When she seen her family, she knelt down and pulled the young six-year-old Carl into her arms. "Hey little man!"

"Good work Auntie!" Carl kissed her cheek, grinning. Even though he didn't kiss either his parents anymore, Carl still had a soft spot for Andy. And Andy had a soft spot for Carl.

"Thank you baby," Andy pulled back from Carl, to get hugs from both Mrs. Grimes and her dad.

"Your mom would be so proud," Her dad whispered.

Andy smiled. And left, was Rick. Rick stepped forward before taking her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck, closing her eyes tightly. She knew he was proud. He knew she always wanted to help others— they were the same in that sense. And Andy, for that moment, felt so happy. And she felt loved.

_~Age Thirty_~

For her thirtieth birthday, Andy had returned home. Also because she had gotten a call from Carl— Rick was in a coma. On the road, she did everything to get back even though she was needed at the hospital. She would not be held back.

_~Hours later~_

Andy had been caught in traffic. People were trying to get into the city well Andy was trying to get to Carl. She knew Lori would be holding onto Carl, using him to get what she needed. Lori was like that.

Andy however, loved Carl like her own son. And sometimes, even Carl considered her his mother— and she only seen him a few times a year.

It happened so fast, Andy wasn't even sure if it was true. She could hear the moans and screams— she pushed harder. She drove off the road and quickly turned around, heading the way away from the moans…the screams. The nurse in her wanted to help those people— but Andy didn't care. Carl _needed her_. And the mother in her, Andy had inside of her she never knew she had, needed to get to her baby. And that is why she never looked back.

….

Andy stumbled upon Carl, Lori and Shane by chance. She had been stealing from a nearby gas station, she was hungry. She had just left the place when a person screamed. Andy turned around, finding a walker stumbling towards her, and she was terrified. Then, it was dead on the ground; truly dead.

There stood Shane Walsh.

"Valentine?"

"Walsh?"

Neither liked the other, but both knew they needed each other. Shane could protect her but Andy could heal people. When he brought her back to camp, Andy was reunited with Carl.

"CARL!" She shouted, in time with Carl's, "ANDY!"

They hugged tightly, and she cried. He cried too though he would never admit it. She had found her boy…her baby. Her little man.

And Carl, he was with his 'mum' again. "Auntie…"

"Carl baby…" She whispered.

…

Three weeks into the whole world gone to shit, something even more beautiful happened. Rick returned from the dead. Andy had wanted to run into his arms— she had wanted to kiss him till she couldn't anymore.

Rick was _alive_!

But, Rick wasn't hers. Lori and Carl held onto him tightly, and Andy, she stood off to the side. At least, her best friend was alive. When Rick seen her, he nodded to her as if saying _thank you_. He knew, oh how he knew, Carl was safe. Andy would never let him get hurt.

She nodded back to him.

….

Somehow, when they had ended being attacked by walkers in the campsite, Andy had killed at least four walkers with her weapon— a knife she had snagged from a poor sucker way back. She had learned shortly the hard way, you gotta kill to survive.

Andy had protected Carl like there was no tomorrow. She had almost gotten bitten when a walker got too close but….Rick had shot it in the head. They both nodded and kept fighting till there were no more walkers.

Andy held Carl and cried before he had been taken from her by Lori and Rick. Andy stood off to the side and watched as the so called perfect family began to fall apart.

…..

Sophia was missing. Andy couldn't help but be worried. She thought _what if that was Carl_? And then Carl had gone and gotten himself shot. Andy was a mother who was terrified for her baby but he wasn't even _hers_.

So there she stood, on the deck of a farm and tried to be strong. She had to be. She decided then and there, she would no longer cry. She could no longer be that weak little girl. Carl needed her to be stronger and Rick, he needed her too.

Lori was falling apart and was too much of a control freak— Rick needed comfort and she wasn't giving it to him; which was why, that night after Carl had been saved by Hershel Greene (an older man Andy decided was an okay guy), Rick came to her and looked for comfort. She held him. She kissed his forehead and told him everything would work out.

It would, wouldn't it?

…

The farm fall, and still, somehow— Andy kept it together. She was the rock everyone needed. She fell in love with Rick further, seeing him be the man she knew he always was, be who everyone needed. And somehow, everyone in the group thought they were perfect for each other.

Shane was dead… so much death, it was terrible.

And Lori was pregnant. Again.

Andy wished it was her, who was pregnant. She wished she could be Rick's. But instead, she had to watch from the side as her best friend slowly lost control, lost who he was and all for a woman who Andy knew didn't fully love him.

….

The prison. Who would have thought? Andy never did. And it had been a year, she was sure, since the whole world went to shit. Lori was nine months pregnant from what Andy could tell as well as Hershel. As they cleared out the prison, Andy couldn't help but feel safer and safer.

That is, until Hershel lost his leg.

Slowly, their heaven was becoming yet again, another hell. But had so much hope.

….

Lori was dead. Andy, in place of Lori, held little ass kicker as Daryl (a guy Andy thought was good and truly a good person) called her. Andy couldn't help but smile down at the baby. Lil' Ass Kicker liked Daryl and Andy the best. The baby girl was much like Carl as a baby.

And because Andy had been ready for in case this happened, she dressed the baby and held her close. Carl was scared.

Rick was going crazy. And Andy knew it. Everyone did. But Andy had been ready for it. So there she stood, staring at her friend. Rick was pacing the cell-block.

"Rick,"

"What?" Rick snapped turning to face her.

Andy stared at him. "This isn't you!"

"I just lost my wife!" Rick yelled back at her, "I lost my _wife_!"

Andy frowned. "We both know you lost her a long time ago!"

"How _dare _you!?" he snapped.

She stood there and let him yell out what he needed. That was what best friends were for.

"You wouldn't understand." He finally finished.

"How do you know that?" Andy said moving towards him. "I may never have gotten married— or dated for that matter, but I understand…I know you don't want to hear it, but when Carl phoned me and told me you were in a coma…my whole _world _stopped. I love you Rick. And my world shattered. But when you came back, I felt so alive. But not fully. You were always hers." She sighed running her fingers through her head.

Rick looked into her eyes. "Andy…"

"No! Let me finish!" She begged. "You were always hers Rick. And I let you be with you— and I was happy for you! Don't give me that look. I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy, Rick. Don't you understand that?"

And before she could understand what was happening, Rick was kissing her. And she felt alive. Only…when she tried to say stop….Rick shushed her. He used her…he made her feel dirty…yet so _alive_.

Rick had been her first kiss…and he had been her first man… He had been her only.

_~Age Thirty-two~_

"Rick!"

Andy's life had become almost perfect. The Governor had been killed (or so they thought), Judith had everything a baby could really need, Carl was safe, and the prison was full of life…. It all ended one day though…

Her whole life flashed before her eyes as she began to move at a speed she never thought she could. She seen herself as that small helpless six-year-old Rick had helped that day. The Governor had returned, bringing forth an army. Rick was being beat up and Andy couldn't stop herself.

"ANDY!"

It was Carl but it fell onto deaf ears. Andy didn't stop running when the first shot rang out.

Andy could hear it going through the air but she didn't care, she kept going and blocked Rick and another shot rang out.

She fell. She could feel blood pumping through her but as she glazed up, knowing now the whole prison was at war— and she began to close her eyes.

"I-I love you R-Rick…" she whispered knowing he couldn't hear her. "S-since I-I was s-six…."

And she went back to when they were six-year-olds together and how happy they had been then. When they had been innocent… when it had only ever been them against the world.

Too bad they hadn't gotten together sooner…they could have been happy.

**So there it is, **_**Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love**_**. What do you guys think? This story is for "Crazy Pink Penguin" who wanted an OFC/Rick story. I was planning on doing a story but then as I got writing, I couldn't see writing this as a story would work out. Maybe someday, I'll come back and really write one. Andy Valentine seems like that kind of guy you'd want to read about.**

**Maybe I'll write an AU but I like this. It shows you that sometimes, you don't end up with the person you love at first. That sometimes, you're too late and you lost the person you love way before you even knew you loved them. Sad, huh? **

**This story is depressing and I'm sad, lonely and upset. God! **

**So guys, this is it. Please review? It'd make my day! And it'd help my broken heart! I swear! Tell me if I should write an AU where she doesn't die from a shot to the heart by the Governor or maybe where she gets to be happy during the whole prison being heaven faze. (I felt like it was too happy and boring to write for you to read). Gah! Sorry guys, this AN is way too long so I'll let you go! Bye!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!? **


End file.
